


Вторая форма

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Написано на внутрикомандную «Репку» по заданию: «Типа животное АУ, но не коты-медведи-тигры-вот-это-всё, а ЮНЛ в зоопарке. То есть всякие там „А-а, крокодилы-бегемоты, а-а, обезьяны-кашалоты“». Или: АУ, где люди немного оборотни и могут принимать вторую форму в моменты стресса или просто так, по желанию.Аккуратно, насекомые.





	Вторая форма

— Вы его до второй формы довели, а теперь хотите, чтобы ещё и я вам интервью давал? Да пошёл ты, — рявкнул Отабек и сбросил вызов.

Довели. Он и сам едва держался на грани, аж под кожей зудело. Выбраться бы домой, забраться подальше ото всех в степь — и зарыться там, спрятаться с Юрой вместе в темноте и тишине.

Нет, нельзя. Быть может, потом, когда всё уляжется.

Пока надо было успокоить Юру.

— Я с ним закончил.

Из-за закрытой двери комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Или… нет, слышалось тихое шуршание.

— Юр?

Последние дни выдались тяжёлыми — один к одному. Нашествие фанатов и журналистов, агрессивные болельщики и непонятные люди, и всем что-то надо было, все чего-то хотели. А когда выдалась минутка тишины, папарацци поймал их у байка, где они обнимались после выматывающей пресс-конференции, — и поднял новую волну шума и сплетен.

Юра держался. Когда смешивали фигурное катание и их задницы. Когда его попытались нагреть с деньгами за шоу. Даже когда спонсор — бывший спонсор — предложил ему переспать («Таким как вы, Юра… Какая разница?»), вытерпел и не сорвался. Доломал его следующий журналист, мерзкий даже на фоне своих коллег.

— Я вхожу?

Тишина в ответ. Он повернул ручку и вошёл в комнату.

Под горбом покрывала прятался Юра, и Отабек аккуратно присел на край кровати.

— Его послал, все телефоны отключил. Можно?

Кокон из одеяла отполз в сторону.

— Ты стесняешься? Не нравится твоя форма?

Передняя часть кокона качнулась.

— Юр.

В его голове Юра вздохнул, соглашаясь. Повёл всем телом, приподнялся в середине, и одеяло поползло вниз, открывая светлые волосы… много светлых волос.

«Не трогай, ядовитые», — буркнул Юра и сполз с кровати.

— Красиво.

«Ври больше. Красиво — это к Виктору».

Вторая форма Никифорова, богомол в бело-серебряной броне с бордовыми шипами, была по-настоящему эффектной. Никифоров любовался собой, вытаскивал свою форму наружу без стыда, и для него она была не неловкой физиологией, а гордостью. Тем, чего он нисколько не стеснялся.

Но то Никифоров. Ему подходило стоять на льду в этом обличиьи, принимать эффектную позу в последнем движении танца, вскидывать руки — и оборачиваться опасным хищником. А то Юра — ядовитая, удивительно красивая гусеница. Интересно, изменится ли эта форма, получится ли из неё когда-нибудь бабочка?

Отабек стащил с себя штаны — только мешаться будут потом — вдохнул, выдохнул. Он тоже не очень любил обращаться, но сейчас это было нужно им обоим. Привычно заныли кости, всё внутри перекрутилось и перестроилось, вот — мгновение, другое, и он перетёк в свою вторую форму. Освоился немного, привык к тому, что мир выглядит и пахнет совсем иначе, пошевелил задними лапками и посмотрел на Юру. В фасетках детали смазывались, но зато теперь он успевал поймать каждое мельчайшее движение.

«Юр, я сейчас не могу разглядеть, где у тебя голова, а где хвост. Можешь ко мне развернуться?»

«Ну вот, а говорил — красивая форма. Сам-то… ой».

Форма Отабека была и правда «ой», кто бы спорил — даже мама немного опасалась. Зато — мощные роющие лапки, которыми он мог выкопать в земле уютное убежище. Броня, с которой он был в безопасности. И страшноватый внешний вид: не подходи.

«Блядь, Бек, ты что, медведка? Круто как».

«Видишь, я тоже не богомол и даже не божья коровка, но тебе же нравится. И твой яд мне ничего не сделает».

Юра принюхался к нему и подполз ближе. Оглядел со всех сторон и перелез по спине, перебирая лапками.

«Сворачивайся, или как тебе удобнее? Будем вместе приходить в себя».

«Давай так: я этих мудаков травлю, ты расчленяешь», — Юра пошуршал ворсинками, вытянулся всем телом и снова забрался на Отабека.

«Договорились».

В человеческой форме Отабек бы улыбнулся, но и так вышло неплохо. В безопасности и в тишине, с Юрой. Было что-то интимное в том, что они наконец-то показали друг другу свои вторые формы.

«И трупы зароешь?»

«Конечно».

«Хорошо, — Юра снова потоптался по его спине, растёкся по ней широким меховым одеялом. — Ты настоящий друг».

«Ты тоже ничего так», — хмыкнул Отабек.

По правде, отсиживаться во второй форме было не так уже плохо. По-другому работали мысли, иначе ощущалось тело, проще было совладать с эмоциями. Потом, конечно, накрывало откатом, и назавтра им ходить полусонными, без сил. Но сейчас Отабек чувствовал себя сильным и способным защитить их обоих от всего мира — и это того стоило.


End file.
